Under a Spell
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When Angie wants Ash really badly, how far will she go just for his love? Morpheusshipping.
1. Looking For A Way For Love!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the fortune teller and the potion expert.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Looking For A Way For Love!**

Angie was looking for something that could help her with what she desired.

She desired to be with Ash Ketchum ever since she met him during the summer school in Sinnoh that Professor Rowan helped host.

She was looking through town, trying to find a store that would help her until she found an interesting one.

It was a fortune teller and potion shop that she had only see a couple of times before.

She went in and talked with the fortune teller, who greeted her, before she was led over to the potion expert in town.

"So what are you looking for, dear?" asked the woman as she looked through her potion collection.

"I'm looking for something that can help me get a guy to fall in love with me." replied Angie, wondering what the woman was looking for.

"Hmm. I see. How strong are your feelings for him?" asked the woman.

"Pretty strong, which is why I'm here right now. If not, I wouldn't be here right now." replied Angie, thinking that this might be a waste of her time.

The woman nodded before picking up a bottle and handing it out to the teal-haired woman.

"This is what you need. Get him to drink this somehow and he will fall in love with you for as long as you love him." said the woman, smiling.

"Ok. Thank you so much!" said Angie, getting the potion from the woman.

She paid the woman before heading home and thought of how she wanted to give this to Ash before he was taken by anyone else.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Quiet! Happy New Year! Happy Anniversary to me! Thanks for a great 5 years! Here's to another year!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. Putting The Love Potion To Use!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Putting The Love Potion To Use!**

Angie was so excited to hear that Ash and his friends were coming to stay a few nights at her house.

She quickly thought of what to make them for dinner before going to the store for the ingredients.

She quickly bought them and ran home to start fixing what would be the best dinner of her life for her love and his friends.

_(A Few Hours Later)_

Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu had arrived to find a delicious dinner laid out for them.

"This looks great! Did you make this?" asked Ash, looking at the food while sitting down.

"I did. What would you guys like to drink?" asked Angie with a smile on her face.

"Soda would be great." replied Ash with Brock and Dawn nodding their heads in agreement.

"Alright. I'll be right back with them, but in the meantime, go ahead and dig in." said Angie before leaving to get the drinks.

"Thanks!" said the three in unison as they dug into their food.

_(In The Kitchen)_

Angie had gotten the sodas poured into glasses before pouring the entire bottle of the love potion into the glass for Ash.

"Let's hope this works." said Angie to herself before taking all four glasses out.

She made sure that she remembered to give the glass with the love potion in it to Ash and no one else.

She sat down and started to eat with them and ask them about their adventures.

Everyone had a great time at dinner before the three guests went to their rooms for the night to crash after a long day of traveling.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan. It won't be long and I'll have Ash all for myself." said Angie to herself as she went to her room.

She went to bed with a smile on her face as she was excited about what was going to happen tomorrow with her love.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! Sorry about being non-existent for the last few months. Had school and a lot of riding horses to do. I will try to update as much as I can as I'm on summer break, well, I have been for the last four weeks, but have been busy unwinding from everything plus I haven't gotten any inspiration to write.**

**See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Noticing!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Noticing!

A few days later and Brock and Dawn were starting to wonder why Ash and Angie were starting to get close.

They have been watching the two from a distance to see if they were just being close friends or not.

It all started the day after they arrived at Angie's house and how their chocolate-eyed friend kept going on and on about how nice Angie looked that day.

It all started to go downhill from there for his friends as they watched them.

_(With Brock And Dawn)_

"Brock, what is going on with Ash?" asked Dawn as they let their friends go ahead of them.

"I don't know. It almost seems like he's falling in love with her, but how?" replied Brock, trying to figure out what's going on.

"All I know is that he was excited to get some more training in one day and then the next, he's trying to get Angie to love him." said Dawn, thinking out loud.

"Maybe we should look around Angie's place to see if we can find out if she did something or if he really is falling in love with her." said Brock with Dawn nodding in agreement.

Soon, all of them went back to Angie's to see about getting some sleep since they were all tired.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Happy Memorial Day!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Finding Out!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Finding Out!

The next day brought Brock and Dawn closer to finding out what's going on with their friend.

The two lovebirds went into town to get some groceries, which left their friends to chill out at Angie's house.

As soon as the two left, Brock and Dawn started to search throughout the house to find something or anything that would help them in any shape or form.

They finally came to Angie's room and searched through her stuff before finding a bottle.

"Hey Brock, what's this?" asked Dawn, holding the half-full bottle.

"I'm not sure. Is there a label on it?" asked Brock, coming over to give the bottle a look.

"There's something on the bottom. It says 'Love Potion. Use as many times to have someone fall in love with you'." said Dawn, looking at the bottom.

"Love potion?! Are you serious?!" asked Brock in disbelief.

"Yeah. What should we do?" asked Dawn, trying to find a solution to the problem.

"We need to find the store where she got this and see if they have something to reverse the effects. Let's go." said Brock, coming up with an idea.

Dawn nodded and put the bottle back where she found it before they raced out of the house.

_(With Ash And Angie)_

They were getting ready to finish up their shopping and head back when Angie thought of something.

"_I need to see how far I can go with him to make him mine for as long as we live. I can't wait to keep him."_ thought Angie, looking over as her love.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! Happy Memorial Day!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. Antidote!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the fortune teller.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Antidote!**

Time was ticking down for Brock and Dawn as they searched the city for a store where Angie might've bought the potion.

They searched every corner of the city and they were just about to give up when they found a store that had "Fortune Teller" on the front.

They looked at each other before slowly entering the shop and soon found shelves of potions in front of them.

They looked at almost every bottle before the fortune teller spoke to them.

"Can I help you with something?" said the fortune teller, walking over to them.

"Yes. I was wondering if you by chance carry an antidote for a love potion." replied Brock while showing the woman the bottle.

She examined the bottle before remembering who recently bought a bottle of love potion.

"I remember selling this bottle to a young lady. What happened to her?" asked the woman, causing Brock and Dawn to look at each other.

"She's currently with our friend that she used the love potion on. We know that this probably isn't possible, but would you have an antidote for the potion?" asked Dawn as she explained everything.

"I see. Give me just one moment." said the woman, looking through the shelves.

Brock and Dawn watched her pull a bottle off the shelf with an 'aha' sound.

"Here it is." said the woman as she looked at it before handing it to Brock.

"How should we give it to our friend?" asked Brock, looking the bottle of the antidote over.

"You need to put it in a drink and give it to your friend before he kisses her." replied the woman, causing the two to look at each other.

"How much is it?" asked Dawn.

"It's on the house. Besides, she seemed a bit off anyway." replied the woman with the second half being said after they left.

_(With Ash And Angie)_

Angie placed a hand on his thigh while looking at him, causing him to blush.

"Ash, want to try something?" asked Angie, leaning into him.

"Um…uh…sure…" replied Ash nervously.

"Let's share a kiss." said Angie, leaning closer.

The raven-haired teen started to sweat before leaning slightly into her.

Just before they kissed, Brock and Dawn showed up with drinks for all of them.

"Hey guys. Want something to drink?" asked Dawn, holding two cups towards them.

"Uh…sure. Thanks." replied Angie, taking the cup from Dawn while Ash did the same.

The two finished off the drinks quickly before putting their cups down.

Before they went to try the kiss again, Ash looked at the teal-haired girl before getting up.

"Ash, where are you going?" asked Angie, looking at him curiously.

"I have to get ready and head back on the road. We need to get to the next city in a few days." replied Ash, looking at her as she got up.

"So we're not gonna kiss?" asked Angie, looking at him sadly.

"I wasn't planning on that." replied Ash, looking at her curiously.

"But, I thought that we were…" said Angie, before being cut off.

"He doesn't remember a thing because he drank the antidote." said Brock, looking at her.

"Are you serious?! How could you do that?!" asked Angie, raising her voice a little.

"Because he isn't going to love you just by using a love potion. He'll love you if you're honest and true to yourself." said Dawn softly as she walked over to the teal-haired girl.

Angie nodded and looked down sadly before looking back up.

"You're right. I'm sorry about everything, Ash. I really am." said Angie.

"It's ok, Angie. Things happen." said Ash, smiling.

"Thanks so much." said Angie, smiling back.

Once everyone was back at Angie's house, they packed their things and said 'Goodbye' to Angie before heading back on their way to the next city.

The end!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Happy Memorial Day! I'm super duper sorry that I'm really late for updating this and for celebrating my 5th year on here. Well, I hope that I didn't disappoint with this chapter. I've had things going on in my life, such as writer's block, finishing my senior year in college and graduating on May 1st, and I'm going into my 3rd week at my real world job. I hope to be more active in writing and updating fics like normal again.**

**The sad thing about having a job is that I'm currently living with my parents while my boyfriend currently lives an hour and a half away with his parents and hopefully moving out this summer on his own. The other sad thing is that I'm not going to be showing my horse this summer because he's coming back from an injury and I won't be able to ride him for about 6 more weeks.**

**I really am sorry about being gone for so long, but you can blame college for me not really wanting to write after all of the papers and programming that I did.**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
